Robots Can Be Used To Jump Start Cars
by guaranteed sweet
Summary: <html><head></head>The stylo car runs out of battery, theres only one way to fix it.   ah, poor Cyborg, the eternal scapegoat of the world    T for slight languagge and implied molestation  I found a piece of paper with the title on it and wrote a story to go with it</html>


The stylo car raced along the road, Murdoc deep in thought while 2D enjoyed the breeze through the open window. In the back, Cyborg watched the quickly passing scenery, counting the number of trees they passed. As she reached about 59 a deer jumped in front of the car, Murdoc stopped with no problem, aside from throwing 2D against the windsheild. After the deer passed he tried to get the car going again, but nothing happened.

"what hells wrong the bloody thing..." he muttered, openinng the driver side door.

" you stay there faceache, Cyborg, come on"

2D paid no attention to the order, getting out as well and peering under the hood as Murdoc opened it.

"it's the battery"

" i told you to stay"

"it's the battery" the singer repeated, turning to go back inside.

"oh no you don't, you're out now, you're going to help"

He slamed the car door shut again, leaning against it.

"alright, what do you want me to do"

"try and flag down a car or something, it'll need jump started, get the leads Cyborg"

"there are no other cars, it's been just us for hours, ever since your Plastic Bitch killed that police man"

This was true there were no other veicles to be found, the men sighed, both silently contemplating how best to cook the other when they were forced to cannibalism by being stuck in the middle of no where.

"we're gonna die"

"shut it twerp"

Murdoc tried to sound mean, but the effect was marred by the fact he had already started rubbing the others back comfortingly.

"Sir, I got the leads"

The guys looked from the cables to the robot holding them, then back then to each other, then turned back to her, smiling somewhat cruelly. She met their gaze, confused about it meant.

"sir, why are you-"

the click was audible as she processed whay was going on.

"no..."

She began slowly backing away from the two, increasing in speed, as they tensed to chase after her. When Murdoc jumped, though, that's when she screamed, throwing the cables at him and sprinting off across the sand.

"-the fuck!" he exclaimed, rubbing the side of his head where the leads had hit him. "that's as good as mutiny, that. Little bitch thinks she can just run off like that... well don't stand there, catch her!"

The last bit was directed at 2D who imediatly ceased staring blankly at spot where the robot had been standing and commenced chase, Murdoc grabbed some rope and the jump leads and followed the blue haired man.

Cyborg wished she had time to enjoy the feeling of the wind whipping across her as she ran, she'd never had the chance to run as fast as she could until now. But a quick glance back revelled that the guys were gaining on her, quickly. Filled with artifical fear and very real self preservation she quickened her pace, chancing another glance as she did, darn, that vocalist had MUCH longer legs then her.

Murdoc caught up beside 2D as the singer was tiring. He wasn't sure the robot would still follow his commands but it was worth a shot,

"Cyborg, stop right now!"

no luck

"stop!"

"NOW!"

Cyborg couldn't help but stop, she had been programed to do as she was told, desperately thinking "override command, override1" she struggled to get her legs to move. At last a red stream of words raced across her vision " Command 'Stop' overridden" She sighed relief and began running again.

unfortunately the pause had been enough for 2D to catch up to her, tackling her and pinning her to the ground while murdoc tied her hands and feet together. As the two men carried her back to the car they were treated to a rather inpressive monologue of screamed curses.

"damn you, damn you both to hell you, you repulsive wankers!"

"oh yeah? big words, little girl!"

"you are the lowest most lying cheating scumbags i have ever met, i hope you BOTH die a slow and painful death filled with-"

"is that so? well, what are you going to do about it kiddo?"

"MMMMMRRRRRRPPPPHHHH!" Cyborg exclaimed angrily as a handful of sand was shoved in her mouth.

Not long after they were on the road again, Murdoc and 2D were laughing and joking happily together, something that was becoming increasingly common among them.

"...and you know what?"

"what?"

"I'm so good, she gave the money back"

"you certainly have a way with those unsavory women Mudz"

"ain't just the bad ones... Anyway, looks like as long as we don't stop anymore we should be able to keep on going"

"well, even if we do have to stop, we'll know what to do"

"that's right! isn't it Cyborg?"

The robot lay across the back seat, too tired to count trees. She stuck her tongue out and managed an icy glare.

"fuck you"

The men just laughed, and, for the heck of it, Murdoc stopped the car again.


End file.
